Love Hurts
by Melody Singer
Summary: Hermione learns how it feels to love and how it feels to be hurt... HG-FW


Fan Fiction. Harry Potter. Melody Singer  
  
Title: Love Hurts  
  
Chapter one.  
  
"Hey Hermoine" cried a voice from down the hallway. She knew that voice the moment she heard it, it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard. It was Fred Weasley, the man she adored like crazy. The had been going out for about one month already, everything was great she was doing well as a 4th year student at Hogwarts and had a great boyfriend. Fred was in his 6th year although not doing as well was still happy as could be.  
  
"Hey hun, how was potions?"  
  
"Would have been better if you were there as always" Hermoine blushes, Fred smiled  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Harry and Ron are waiting for me, want to join us for a walk out-side?" Asked Hermoine  
  
"I would love to but, I have so much work I have to do, they gave me so much I felt I was going to drown in the books." They both laughed  
  
"Ok I will see you tonight then at dinner" Hermoine kissed him and ran off  
  
Fred met up with some of his friends to do work. "Oh boy that Hermoine is a great girl, I just wish she was older I am worried about years to come when I leave Hogwarts." Fred had always cared about Hermoine, the only thing that he thought would break them up was him leaving the school.  
  
"Geez Fred she is two years younger then you what is going on" said his friend Jordan Fred had never heard this before from any of his friends. He blew it off he thought ok Jordan isn't that close with me he might not realize that age doesn't matter.  
  
It was time for dinner everyone came into the dining hall. Fred and Hermoine were sitting next to each other. Hermoine was happy to be able to talk to him over dinner with everyone, little did she know that he had something up his sleeve  
  
Fred pulled Hermoine to the side "After dinner come with me I want to talk to you about something." Hermoine looked at him funny but nodded.  
  
Hermoine and Fred went for a walk., Fred started to kiss her. They hadn't had time alone in a while they were both so happy to be able to do this. To just walk with each other and be happy without a word said. Then Fred looked into her eyes and said something to her she never expected to hear "I love you." She wasn't sure how to respond she felt strongly for him, she thought it was love too so she returned him with "I love you too" They kissed once more and walked in silence.  
  
When Hermoine got back to her room, she needed to talk to someone quick. But this time it had to be a girl, although Ron and Harry were her best friends she needed a girl. Her and Ginny weren't that close but she knew she could count on her.  
  
"Ginny I need to talk to you" Hermoine said.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh. Just come with me, ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ginny you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Fred told me he loved me tonight, for the 1st time"  
  
"Wow I didn't relize you two were that serious." Ginny said in amazement  
  
"The thing is I don't know if we are I mean we have known each other for a while but we have only been dating for about a month. I am afraid there is a ketch to it or something."  
  
"Why on earth would you think that Hermoine?"  
  
"It just feels to early, and I have heard that when I guy says that so early into the relationship there might be something behind it besides feeling." She began to speak in a depressing way that Ginny could tell she was scared.  
  
"What do I do Ginny, what do I do?"  
  
"I think you should wait a while and see how he acts around you and if something more is there, then believe him if something is missing find out why."  
  
"But Ginny I am scared to wait what if he hurts me, I have been hurt before by Ron, another Weasley hurting me going to make me feel worse." Last year Hermoine had expirenced her 1st love with Ron, Fred's brother. They went out for about 6 months and then he fell for someone else and left her heart broken she didn't want to feel that again.  
  
Ginny pats Hermoine on the back "It will be ok, trust me everything will be ok, lets get some sleep"  
  
Little did they know what was going on with Fred and his friends.  
  
"FRED YOU DIDN'T WHY WOULD YOU PULL THAT KIND OF A JOKE ON US?" Screamed Jordan  
  
"What do you mean, A joke?"  
  
"You can't love her, you have only been going out with her for a month, AND she is two years younger then you! You are not suppose to go love someone who could be left here when you leave Hogwarts and never see again."  
  
"I can't help it I love her."  
  
"No you don't how could you love when you always said you could never feel for anyone else strongly but Katie?" 


End file.
